dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Son Gohan
|ename = Gohan (Funimation dub) Son Gohan (Funimation subs, Viz) |alias = |epithet = |debut = Chapter 196 (Dragon Ball); Episode 1 (Dragon Ball Z); Episode 1 (Dragon Ball Kai) |birthday = May 18, Age 757''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'Chouzenshuu 4'' |gender = Male |race = Half-Saiyan & Half-EarthlingDaizenshuu 4Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Story Volume |age = 4-5 (Saiyans Arc - Freeza Arc) 7-10 (Androids and Cell Arc) 16-17 (Majin-Boo Arc) 21 (God of Destruction Beerus Arc) 22 (Sixth Universe Arc - "Future" Trunks Arc) 23 (Universe Survival Arc) 27 (Peaceful World Arc) |height = 176 cm (adult) |weight = 61 kg (adult) |status = Alive |residence = Son Goku's House (former) Son Gohan's ResidenceDragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’Dragon Ball Volume F |occupation = Scholar''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 517''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 289 |affiliation = Dragon Team Representatives of the Seventh Universe |jva = Masako Nozawa |feva = Kyle Herbert (teen/adult) }} Son Gohan, also known as the Golden Warrior and Great Saiyaman, is the first son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, the elder brother of Son Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan, at the age of four, dreamt to become a scholar. He is the deuteragonist in Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Son Goku Chi-Chi Raditz Son Goten Videl Pan Piccolo Klilyn Vegeta Abilities and Power Techniques * :Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 5 Transformations Ohzaru Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Great Saiyaman Great Saiyaman or |Gurēto Saiya-Man Ichi Gō}} Ultimate History Past Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Goku and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Sometime later, Gohan and Videl returned home after shopping, having Piccolo babysat Pan. Suddenly, Gohan and Piccolo sensed bad energy on the planet but could not depict who it was. Abruptly, Shenron was summoned. Four months later, Gohan took Videl and Pan to the Castle of God because Freeza and his army arrived on Earth, and he ordered Dende to tell contact the others. Before leaving with Piccolo, Dende told them the energy was coming from the Northern Capital.Resurrection 'F' Manga Upon landing outside of the Northern Capital, both Gohan and Piccolo were shocked seeing the Freeza Army. Tenshinhan arrived and said that he did not bring Yamcha or Chaoz to the battle because it is too dangerous for them. Gohan stated he was told by Bulma to not tell Trunks or Goten about Freeza as they would have challenged him to a duel before Klilyn and Kame-Sennin suddenly arrived with Senzu. When Klilyn was wondering where Boo was, Gohan stated he was asleep and after Gohan and the others are taking on Freeza's men one-by-one but they eventually spread out because there are too many against them. Gohan easily takes out the men he has to defeat. He even helps Klilyn out during the battle before he almost died. Gohan sees that Piccolo struggling to fight a warrior named, Shisami, so he intervened and easily defeated him as a Super Saiyan. After this, Freeza was ready to fight so he chooses Gohan as his first victim. He punches Gohan and has him his heart stop beating. Piccolo uses a kiai, which gets Gohan's heart beating and enables him to down the second-to-last senzu. For Gokou and Vegeta to arrive, Bulma demanded that everyone should power up so Gokou could reach Earth using Teleportation. Gohan later watches the battle between Gokou and Freeza and later Vegeta. When Freeza destroyed the Earth, Whis shielded him and the others from being killed. After Gokou learned from his mistake, Whis uses his Redo ability, before Freeza blew up the Earth for Gokou to kill Freeza. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga At Bulma's birthday party of a cruiser liner, the God of Destruction Beerus, who was searching for the Super Saiyan God, got angry because he could not eat any pudding because Boo ate it all. Gohan and Boo challenged Beerus, but the two were defeated by the god. After Gotenks challenged the god, Bulma slapped Beerus for ruining her party, but Beerus retaliated. This enraged Vegeta and he attacked the latter. Though Vegeta was able to attack Beerus, Beerus was left unharmed and decided to destroy the Earth because the Super Saiyan God was not present, but Gokou appeared and asked Beerus to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Gokou then used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and asked for the secret of Super Saiyan God. Shenron revealed the Super Saiyan God required six righteous Saiyans. However, there were five present but Videl revealed her pregnancy, exciting Gohan. After performing the ritual for Gokou to become the Super Saiyan God, he fought Beerus. He later lost but Beerus decided to spare the planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Gohan had an important academic conference, so he was unable to attend the tournament.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 30 "Future" Trunks Arc Two days later, before Trunks and Mye left to the future while in the time machine, Gohan appeared at Capsule Corporation to tell Trunks to be well.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Super Dragon Ball Heroes *DRAGON BALL FighterZ Major Battles *Son Gohan vs. Dinosaur *Gohan, Klilyn, and Piccolo vs. Nappa *Gohan, Son Gokou, Klilyn, and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta *Gohan and Klilyn vs. Freeza Force Soldiers *Gohan and Klilyn vs. Ghourd *Gohan and Klilyn vs. Ginew (in Gokou's body) *Gohan, Vegeta, and Klilyn vs. Freeza *Gohan vs. Cell *Gohan vs. Cell *Gohan vs. Group of 4 Bank Robbers *Great Saiyaman and Videl vs. Duo of Robbers *Gohan vs. Spopovitch and Yamu *Gohan vs. Darbura *Gohan and Shin vs. Majin-Boo (Good) *Gohan vs. Majin-Boo (Evil) *Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Klilyn, Kame-Sennin, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Force *Gohan vs. Shisami *Gohan vs. Ginew (in Tagoma's body) (Anime only) *Gohan vs. Lavendar Trivia *Gohan's hobbies are reading, fishing, research. *Gohan will eat anything. *Gohan's favorite vehicle is a house wagon. *When there are no battles or on days off, Gohan studies.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide *Gohan's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 6 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Team Category:Scholars Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe